There has been a strong demand for the further downsizing of electronic cameras such as video cameras and still cameras. This is accompanied by the demand for miniaturization of the major units constituting the cameras.
One of the techniques known in the conventional art is a zoom lens barrel built into a video camera wherein the main unit of the drive motor of the moving lens group arranged on the object side is placed on the image plane side, and the main body of the drive motor of the moving lens group on the image plane side is arranged on the object side (e.g.: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-64838).